The Dragon Mutant
by LauraDragon
Summary: There's a new mutant on the block! She can fly too, but her wings aren't bird-like. They would be bat-like, except they have scales. Yes, SCALES. Oh, and she can breathe fire. Just, you know, FYI. It's very useful for s'mores. :3 / T for swearing / DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH ABOUT BLOOD AND/OR DEATH! / No main characters die. don't worry. / R R


Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride. T^T Anyhoooooo, ON WITH THE STORY!

**THE DRAGON MUTANT**

Chapter one: Sapphire / Location: secret

There was a person. Normally that would not be a surprise, but this was different. This person was flying. "Mama! Look! A flying person!" A little boy cried to his mother as he craned his head up to stare at the sky.

"Oh don't be silly Jerrod. It's just a bird. Come along now, or we'll miss the bus!" His mother hurried him along, but he took one last look at the sky. The person was gone.

Said person was at this moment flying over a canyon, having zeroed in on where she wanted to land. On the other side of the canyon, just out of sight of the E-on-its-side-shaped house. She pulled her wings in and the ground rushed up to her. At the last second, she snapped her wings open and coasted to the ground gracefully. It would have hurt if the scientists had not made her do it every single hell-on-Earth day at the school. She took a deep breath. This was it. Finally she would get to meet the famous Maximum Ride."I wonder if they'll accept me into their flock, being as dangerous as I am" she thought despondently. Then she shook her head firmly and was about to step into the clearing, when the house... _blew up._

Just... BOOM! "Just like in a war movie!" she thought hysterically as she was blown backwards by the force of the blast. Her genetically modified teeth punctured her tongue and she tasted blood. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up at the sky and with ease picked out the 6 members that made up the flock. "Hopefully seven soon." she thought. She saw them whiz away and began running to follow them. Flying was to risky, and she was fast enough that she could keep up with them, even on the ground. They reached the edge of the canyon and paused to regroup. She spotted the copter just a few seconds before they did, but then, somehow, they captured the smallest of the group. "Angel!"she thought frantically. "It's now or never." she stepped out of the cover of the tress and with superhuman speed, began to run towards the flock.

After a few calculations in her head, she discerned that Max would tire to quickly to catch the helicopter in her weakened state. A raven-haired boy seemed to think so too, and he quietly put a hand on her arm to stop her from trying to catch the helicopter in what undoubtedly end futilely. Max looked angrily at him, but then noticed the girl streaking towards her. She said something to the rest of the flock that the girl could just make out as: "Battle positions. Incoming." The girl slowed to a walk as she neared the flock, and raised her hands in a gesture of peace. The flock relaxed, but only slightly. "Who are you, and what do you want with my flock?" Max asked coldly.

"I'm called Sapphire." The girl replied.

"Pretty name." Nudge said sadly.

"You still haven't answered my second question. What do you want with my flock.? Tell me or I will break several of your bones, and possibly your neck." Max said, even more coldly than before, if that was possible.

"I want to... j-" Sapphire sighed. "join it." she said bluntly.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What? Did I hear you correctly? Do you even know what we are?" max asked incredulously. Sapphire silently nodded. "You can't join us if you can't fly." Max said harshly, turning away.

"I can, though." Sapphire said softly.

"Uh-huh. Let's see 'em." Max says, clearly not believing her. Sapphire rolls her shoulders a bit, then bashfully unfolds her wings. The flock gasps in unison. "Those aren't bird wings." Max says, awed.

"They're bigger than I am!" Gazzy exclaims.

"Well, that says you are in fact a mutant, but that does not mean I am going to immediately trust you. Why should I?" Max questions, snapping out of her daze.

"You shouldn't." Sapphire says softly, catching the entire flock by surprise. "You shouldn't trust anyone who just gives you a list of reasons to trust them. That's kinda the _definition _of untrustworthy. It's better to trust someone by fighting alongside them, which brings me to my next point. I can help you find the littlest member of your flock."

"No, you can't. You don't have any fighting skills,-" Max started.

"I do, actually." Sapphire replied.

"Let's see 'em then." Iggy says, speaking up for the first time since the strange girl appeared.

"Yeah!" nudge says, a small smile coming back to her face.

Fang, predictably, says nothing. Max glowers at her flock. "All right, show us your two best fighting skills, and then we will _discuss _ whether or not to let you _temporarily _join the flock." she says sourly. Sapphire nods happily, and dissappears, only to reappear a millisecond later at the other side of the plateau. Everyone, even Fang, gasps. She dissappears again and reappears next to them again. "'kay... next." Max says, wiping her astonished expression off her face right before Sapphire can see it.

"Um... this one's... not exactly under, _control _yet, so could you, you know, stand back?" Sapphire asks timidly. Max nods and steps back, expecting it to be some lame trick and then send the girl packing. Sapphire takes a few deep breaths, closes her eyes, and _breathes fire from her mouth._

_KAAAAAAAAY! SO THIS IS MY FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC! I'm guessing you can tell what dr-animmal Sapphire was combined with, and no mean or hateful comments please. This next line is something I borrowed from a fellow author : Flames will be used to toast my waffles!_

_-Lauradragon out! And *SORRY READERS OF MY FIRST STORY! I WILL TRY TO DO DUNE ASAP! ducks rotten tomatoes and shoes* eh heh heh... yeah, sorry. ^.^"_

_BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D_


End file.
